


Theory

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Asagiri Gen, Dry Humping, First Orgasm, Gen's Nickname Is M4gician, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cumming untouched, english isn't my first language, senku is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Gen is a camboy.Senku is a virgin that finds his website by accident.Enjoy.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)

Senku _obviously_ knew all the theory. It was something he’d learned in class, something that was mentioned in all the science books and appeared in movies. 

He knew the theory, but he’d never given in to the desire or the curiosity it sparked. 

Maybe it was the nasty comments all the boys in his class made, or the fear for his father to walk in on him, or maybe he simply wasn’t interested in sex at all.

But he was alone at home, and the ad to a camboy site was flashing on one side of his screen too temptingly. 

Senku finally clicked on it, his whole body tingling with anticipation.

He didn’t know what to expect at all, so when the homepage greeted him with a bunch of images of semi-naked boys looking straight into the camera with a shy look on their faces, he didn’t feel amused at all. 

The faintest smile that Senku had a few seconds ago disappeared, staring bored and kinda uncomfortable at all the video thumbnails. He started scrolling down and decided to click on the “Weekly Ranking” button. Maybe he’d also like the most viewed video of the site. It wasn’t a bad option to start with. 

The most viewed video of the week’s thumbnail didn’t catch his attention at all. It was a buffed up guy with a bunch of tattoos jerking off, and Senku didn't feel any desire towards him. He scrolled to the second place, and his whole body instantly froze, his eyes fixed on the thumbnail. 

It was the image of a quite skinny shirtless boy, half of his face covered with a black mask. What maybe caught Senku’s attention the most was his half black half white hair, an asymmetrical fringe falling on one side of his face. 

But what had definitely lured him in was the way the boy was looking to the camera, his deep blue eyes glinting with defiance, as if he was challenging Senku to click on the video. 

So, he did. 

User _M4gician_ ’s video started with an empty white bed, where a black towel had been placed. After a few seconds in silence, the boy Senku had seen on the thumbnail entered the frame, kneeling on the bed with a long white t-shirt covering most of his body. 

His legs were pale and skinny, and suddenly the blonde felt the urge to ran his hands on them. 

“Missed me?” The boy said in a low voice, and Senku felt a shiver run up his spine. “I’m still sore from last time, so I don’t think I’ll go hard today.” He purred, getting closer to the camera and looking at what Senku assumed was the live chat. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t punish myself a bit today.” 

The blonde stayed completely still while _M4gician_ kneeled back on the bed and slowly raised his t-shirt, showing he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Senku’s breath hitched when he saw the boy’s hard dick resting against his taut stomach, the tip already a bit red and swollen.

“Which toy should I use today?” The camboy asked in a purr, stretching his arm to grab something that was out of frame. He finally showed it to the camera; it was a pink glass dildo. “Do you like this?”

“Yes.” Senku whispered automatically, as if he was hoping to be heard on the other side of the screen. 

“Hmm, some of you aren’t happy.” _M4gician_ said, his eyes rapidly scanning the chat. “Fuck yourself with it and then dry hump the pillow into overstimulation.” He read in a comment, and Senku’s whole body heated up. 

He felt the familiar feeling of his own dick getting hard, but he decided to ignore it for the time being. If he had been able to spend seventeen years of his life without jerking off, he doubted the little show of _M4gician_ would change that. 

“Okay, but let me stretch myself a bit first.” As soon as he said that, his gaze flicked. Now it was much softer, as if he was getting into his role, and Senku couldn’t help but think he must’ve been a great actor.

When the blonde had heard the words “stretch myself” he hadn’t thought the boy would turn around and lie down on the bed, ass up and his face looking smug at the camera. 

There was a sound of a bottle opening and _M4gician_ poured a bit of the slick liquid on his hand before bringing it towards his entrance. 

Senku stared with his eyes wide open how the camboy rubbed his entrance with his index finger, teasing a bit before one finger easily slid inside him. He heard a low hiss, and the boy chuckled before pressing his face against the mattress. 

“Ah, I’m really sore.” He said, his finger slowly thrusting in and out if his hole. 

Senku was completely on edge. His hands were gripping his chair’s armrests, his knuckles white from all the strength he was using. 

“I bet you’re all hard and leaking right now.” _M4gician_ said looking back at the camera teasingly, his eyes a bit crinkled as if he was smiling. 

The blonde didn’t know where to focus his gaze at: the camboy’s dark eyes staring at him as if he could see his soul on the other side of the screen, or the movement of his index finger slowly sliding in and out of his red, fluttering hole.

“I’m not.” Senku whispered, although he _knew_ he was probably leaking. He tried to stay still though, because there was something about defying that camboy back by not touching himself with his video that gave him satisfaction. 

_M4gician_ ’s soft breath once he introduced another finger and started scissoring his fingers to stretch himself made Senku’s dick twitch, and he realised he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running up the stairs. 

“I wish you were here to finger me yourself.” The camboy moaned, his two fingers now knuckle-deep inside him. 

Senku’s whole body tingled with that confession, and he decided to unbutton his jeans just so the pressure on his cock wouldn’t get unbearable. 

His eyebrows raised when he saw _M4gician_ stretch his free arm and grab the glass dildo. He sat up, eyes fixed on the camera, his fingers still shallowly thrusting inside him, and what he did next made the blonde’s body feel even hotter.

He brought the pink glass dildo to his mouth and took it in effortlessly, his eyes fluttering shut and softly humming pleased. 

The blonde’s dick twitched at the sight, and with a quick glance, Senku noticed that he was, in fact, leaking precum, a dark stain on his underwear already. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, his eyes rapidly darting back to the screen. _M4gician_ had already taken the glass dildo out from his mouth, now coated in saliva, and had turned around once again, parting his legs and pressing the tip of the dildo against his entrance. 

“Fuck.” The camboy said, as if he was echoing the blonde’s words. He was slowly lowering himself on the dildo, and even though Senku couldn't see his mouth because of the black mask that was covering it, the blonde could imagine him perfectly; lips slightly parted, maybe even a bit swollen from biting them, and his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of feeling full again.

Senku’s mind cleared for a moment. Was he really having fantasies with how a camboy’s face looked right then? 

He was going to close the website and forget it when _M4gician_ moaned, and the blonde’s whole body froze, his dick twitching and leaking even more precum. 

Oh, God. It sounded so good. 

He leaned back on the chair, his eyes fixed on the camboy’s hand moving frantically, thrusting the dildo inside his hole while small moans escaped from his mouth. 

“Ah… I don’t think I’ll last long…” His blue eyes opened again, looking at the chat, and then directly at the camera. He raised his eyebrows teasingly, and Senku could’ve sworn he was smiling. “Are you enjoying this?” 

The blonde had to use all of his willpower not to cum right then and there. 

The camboy moaned again, his eyes closing for a second before concentrating on the chat again, and nodded his head.

“I know. I remember the pillow thing. Just…” His voice was cut off by another moan, his legs involuntarily closing. He finally pulled the glass dildo out of him and after grabbing a white pillow he placed it between his legs. 

_M4gician_ started thrusting his hips erratically, his dick rubbing against the fabric of the pillow, and Senku couldn’t take it anymore. The pain from his hard-on was getting unbearable, so he finally slid down his underwear and let it spring free against his stomach, the tip swollen red and dripping with precum. 

“Fuck.” The camboy whispered, his moans getting louder and louder. “I think…” His voice trailed off, his head falling back and exposing his neck. 

Senku wanted to be the pillow _so bad_. He wanted to be under the camboy while he tried getting off against his thigh, the blonde kissing his neck so roughly the only thing he’d moan would be his name. 

With that last thought, Senku’s whole world blanked for a second, his eyes falling shut and his whole body shaking. He managed to cover his dick with his underwear again, just so he wouldn’t make a mess on his desk.

He’d never had an orgasm, but boy it felt _good_. 

The blonde was panting, head thrown back while he creamed his underwear, _M4gician_ ’s moans still heard in the background. 

It felt as if he’d been going up, up, up in a rollercoaster and he’d finally descended at 100km/s.

Senku forced himself to open his eyes just in time to see the camboy cumming, his stomach and pillow getting coated with white strings of cum. 

“My god…” _M4gician_ moaned once he finished cumming, his hips still moving against the pillow. “Ah, ah…” He said with a soft voice, his head falling forward. His chest was rapidly rising and falling with every breath, as if he had been running a marathon. 

His underwear was getting uncomfortably sticky, but Senku couldn’t afford to tear his eyes away from the camboy. His dick was still hard, but at least it didn’t hurt anymore. 

Then, Senku realized he had literally cummed untouched, just by looking at someone else getting off, and he felt his cock get even harder. 

“Ah, it hurts.” _M4gician_ said with a moan, but he still didn’t stop. His moans were getting louder, the way his hips moved even more erratic, and sometimes his legs closed involuntarily, trying to get away from the feeling of the pillow against him. 

So that’s what overstimulation looked like. 

Senku was even more turned on than before. He palmed himself through his underwear, ignoring the cum sticking to his hand, and moaning softly at the friction. 

_M4gician_ looked into the camera with his dark blue hooded eyes, one of his hands gripping the pillow and another one grabbing the hem of his t-shirt up to show his perked nipples. 

His skin was pale and soft, a few moles decorating his chest and stomach. Senku wanted to kiss them all, leave red marks all over the camboy’s soft skin while he jerked him off, orgasm after orgasm.

“I’m close...” _M4gician_ said, his voice high pitched. His hips were moving fast against the pillow, his eyes closed and little moans escaping from his lips. 

He opened his eyes and rapidly read the chat, although his eyes were glossy, their focus lost. 

“Stop and fuck yourself with the dildo again.” He read, and a weak chuckle escaped from his mouth. “No, I…” His voice trailed off, as if he didn’t have the strength to continue.

Senku finally slid his hand inside his underwear, wrapping his cock. He groaned at the sensation, and started shallowly moving it up and down his length, already feeling on the edge of an orgasm again. 

“I- ah, I’m cumming!” _M4gician_ screamed, his dick twitching upwards and ejaculating streams of cum to his stomach and pillow again. Senku tightened his grip on his cock and finally cummed again, his body trembling with small spasms. 

They both were panting, the camboy looking directly into the camera with his head slightly thrown back, and Senku staring right back at him with his mouth opened and his ruby eyes glossy, feeling a drop of sweat slide down his cheek. 

“See you tomorrow.” The camboy said, the corner of his eyes wrinkling because the blonde supposed he was smiling, and stretched his arm to turn the camera off.

Senku stayed there for a few seconds, his chest rising and falling heavily, until he took his hand out of his underwear, covered in cum, and stood up.

He needed a shower to process what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've become addicted to writing smut. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)


End file.
